1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Shikaru Yanoka
: "Hey, are you alright?" :: -'Almost the only thing Yanoka have said In Game so far' :: Shikaru Yanoka is a character RandomNumberGod was told to make for a game Walle was to GM. The players were told to make Japanese names, so RandomNumberGod, not knowing what any of the letters actually mean, just threw together what he thought was Japanese letters and made a name of it. They haven't started the game yet, but they made a test run with the characters in the setting of the anime, Angel Beats... Appearance When picturing Yanoka, it is a MUST to picture her in a school uniform. She got a seriously anime-styled naturally blue hair that reaches down past her knees. Her face usually reflects kindness, a character trait RandomNumberGod cherishes. Yanoka is a bit taller then average, but not by much. She's still small compared to the truly tall. Backstory Yanoka is an average 17 year old, going to school and all. She lives in an area in Japan that is dominated by American military-bases. In this version of the world Americans are not very well liked. She lives with her father and her mother. She has an older brother that have moved out and started working at a theatre, as one of the light crew. Due to Yanoka's father being a police officer with lots of opinions she have grown up with a very steady flow of comments on everything around her, comments on the government, comments on the people, comments on the actions of everything that her father could comment. Being his daughter, she have inherited some of these very independent views on society, and his belief that if one wants to have a good life, you have to secure it for yourself. There is no record of the reason why this belief made Yanoka’s father a police officer. Other then that, there is no significant piece of history to share. A mother that works at a high level in a supermarket. Her parents have taught her how to do all the things in the home you need to know to run one or many lives in it. She has had her share of friends in different schools she moved through. Adventures Since the adventure have not started yet, none. In the Angel Beats role-play she was constantly chasing after Otonashi trying to make him stop running around, getting himself killed. She failed. Over and over. Skills Yanoka can do most things that are needed in your average student life. Having being raised to be independent by her father, she usually can do decisions on her own, but somewhere on the way she have picked up a talent for leading those that would listen to her. A little skill she has not shared publically with anyone is the skill with a gun. Her father does not trust anyone, so if he ever was away and someone broke in, Yanoka would know where to find his hidden gun. And he had trained her to use it, without anyone knowing. Not even the mother. Personality While having being raised by her distrustful father, Yanoka seems to have inherited her mothers kindness, something her father have noticed and commented with mixed feelings, happy for the kind part, hesitant due to Yanokas mothers inability to see through all the traps people have set up for ignorant people. He need not worry, for Yanoka have definitely got that part from him, or she would never accepted the training to use a gun. She is, as she should be, a combination of the two. Not distrustful as her father, Yanoka have acquired a great many friends from her kindness and ability to approach complete strangers with relative ease. While being enough of her father’s daughter not to trust someone too far she generally tries to help people on their way through life. This has made many of her friends look up to her or at least as a great friend with traits that are to be desired. They do not know her academic level is unfortunately a bit sub-par. Quotes : : "What? I was to make a character to the name?" ''-'''RandomNumberGod, after being told the Japanese name he was to make up was to be a role-played character' Trivia *RandomNumberGods first female character. Funny thing, he was not planning on role-playing her, he just thought of a Japanese name when told to. It happened to be female. Category:Characters